Alucard's Replacement
by ChaiHarker
Summary: After the affairs with the Nazi party in London, Seras Victoria took to her own and left Hellsing for good to become a true vampire. Yet, even although Alucard accepted this, a feeling he'd never experienced came over him, loss. He knew he missed his beloved police girl, but he knew him and her were not to be, yet, someone else's time was to come.


**Authors note:**

 **Okay, so, first of all as you saw from the title these events take place** _ **after**_ **the events with the Nazis in London.**

 **Also, the cosplayer in the cover and up top there, is my boyfriend. Here is a link to his DA:**

 **This story will skip POV now and then, so, sorry for that. The main character will be called '?' until we learn their name when it comes to POV change.**

 **Anyway, enjoy. -** _ **Chai Harker**_

 **? POV**

With an exhausted sigh, I closed the door to my coffee shop and locked up slowly, the keys that were cold after sitting in my pocket all day jingling.

"Another long day, another shit pay," I muttered and shook my head before shoving the key into my pocket and walking down the pavement. "I wish I had a better job.."

I loved my little coffee shop, don't get me wrong but at the same time, it was tiring. I'd inherited it from my mother who sadly passed away last year from terminal cancer, so I kept the shop going in her memory. In the shop was a picture, nailed high above the coffee machines of her serving a customer, it seemed to keep me as motivated as someone could be in a bit of a dead end job.

With another small sigh, I turned into an alley, taking the quick way to get home. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind me until I was roughly grabbed and shoved up against a nearby wall.

"Give me your money!" A man with hardly any teeth growled at me. What little teeth he did have, were black and yellow.

"I-I don't have any on me," I squeaked as he pulled a knife out and pressed it against my throat. "I swear!" He grinned and ran his other hand down my body and rested it on my hip.

"Well... I'll just have to have something else then, won't I?"

 **Alucard's POV**

At the same time that evening, Vlad was spending the night alone in the streets, going over many things, answering phone calls and the like his eyes a deep crimson as the moon shone down over his being, casting a shadow back that seemed to move on its own as if a Demon on the run from its bodily master. He had been out, working with his organisation, the 'Hellsing Organisation' who helped protect the world from evil, mostly vampires. They were a secret, no-one knew of them, yet rumors spread of a tall, tall man in a red coat walking the night, walking over oceans of blood to find his victims.

Vlad, as he walked, heard this scream from miles and miles away, his vampire hearing kicking in and forcing his head up from the screen of his phone he was looking to, his eyes open wide as the female Human voice pierced his being. Yet, Vlad wasn't wavered. He couldn't smell a vampire attack, even if there was one he would've gotten a call by now...so he decided to investigate it all at bit more.

As he walked down the streets he noticed the alleyway entrance and he peered down it to see the scene unfolding and he let out a rather demonic laugh.

"You are a fool who creates slaves to do your dirty work. A coward and an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own. You are not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell." Alucard, once known as Vlad, said with a deep laugh as he looked to the man who was about to hurt the girl, and the mans head shot up to look at the very tall Alucard standing in the alleyway entrance.

"Ey! Get out of here, would ya? This ain't none of your business!" The man shouted back in retaliation, Alucard began to walk towards the man who already seemed a little horrified to be caught, pulling out a knife and flashing the blade towards Alucard, who once again let out another Demonic laugh.

It's time somebody put you in your place, human!" He shouted at the man as he pulled an obnoxiously large silver gun, his famous Jackel, from his red jacket inside pocket, thrusting it towards the man before rushing at him, gripping him and throwing him off to the side before throwing a glare at the woman.

"Out of the way, human... Unless you'd rather become a miserable little ghoul...?" He asked the girl, his lips curling into a smile as he turned back and forced his gun into the mans face. A 'Ghoul' was a creature that became of a vampire biting when that person was not a virgin. They became a nearly zombie like creature and Hellsing were very used to this. He suspected someone as attractive as her, for a Humans standard anyway, would not be pure.

"This bullet was meant for a vampire, but it will do to send you to hell!" He yelled at the man before promptly pulling the trigger, a silver plated bullet being thrusted through the man's head with extreme power and force, pushing blood all over the walls and his body collapsing as there was no longer a head.

Vlad looked at the body with a big grin as it lay dead. He craved blood, but his he could tell was vile, despicable. His head moved to the girl.

"It's a beautiful night. It almost makes me want to go out for a bite to drink." He said in a low tone before turning his head back around to her, bearing fangs in a grin as his eyes glowed out a bright orange from underneath his hat, the silver cross around his neck reflecting the moonlight.

 **? POV**

My jaw worked up and down, possibly making me look like a goldfish as I stared at the body of the man that could have possibly raped me. I looked back at you and screamed as I saw a flash of your fangs.

"Christ," I whispered and started to visibly shake. "No, no, no I am not dying a virgin." I stepped forwards and swung my legs around, bringing me up to my feet so I could manage to run off, kicking the man hard in the legs as I did so.

I ran like my life depended on it. I skidded around the corner of the ally and carried on running. I ran down the street until I accidently stepped on a cats tail. I screamed as it did and tumbled forwards, covering my head with my hands. I rolled a few times before landing on my back with a grunt.

"Fuck," I hissed and tried to get up, but my body shot through with pain as my lungs felt like they were about to collapse. I grabbed my bag and tried to feel around for my phone. I finally grabbed it, but the damn thing was out of charge. "NO!"

 **Alucard's POV**

He tilted his head over to the side as he saw the absolutely horrified expression on the woman's face and he let out another low laugh to her. Alucard was never one to pity Humans, he found them to be weak creatures, although there was something in this woman's eyes that bothered him...a similarity...a resemblance to someone in his past perhaps? Alucard leaned in towards the woman and his smile faded into a more serious look.

As he was kicked, of course, he didn't flinch, he found it quite funny actually. As she ran, he quickly went over to her, almost in a flash, appearing just by her.

"Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again." He said in a low and serious tone, as if it was an intimate thing he was telling her, but in fact, it was only the truth that he spoke from his being, he was never one to lie. He felt as if in an odd way he was trying to make her feel safe in his presence, yet...why did he feel inclined to do so? The truth was that in Vlad's past back in Romania, over 500 years ago, when he was a child he was repeatedly raped by the 'Order of the Dragon' (his faith) priest at least once a week. Perhaps that was why he felt like he had to help her. Maybe...But that didn't sound like him.

"Here, let me help you." The large man got down onto one knee by the female, removing his large red jacket from his body and draping it around the woman's shoulders gently, letting her take the edges to wrap around herself. He studied her for a moment, and he knew fine well that he could not leave her here alone for she could be murdered, or worse, turned into a ghoul which later he would have to kill. He decided to perhaps get her to safety, but the truth was, if he was with her, she could never be harmed.

"I know that after that, a touch is the last thing you would like, but I shall escort you back to safety." He said in a low tone to her as he leaned himself in again, taking her slowly into his arms, and standing up a good 6.5ft above the ground, quite the credulous height.

He was silent for a moment and realized that even if he wanted to, he could not take her back to where she lived/where she wanted to go for the fact was that she'd seen far too much for a Human. He had to take her back to the Hellsing organisation immediately and he'd take it from there.

"For now, my dear, you will come with me regardless of how you feel. You've seen a bit too much and you must come for...questioning, shall I put it. By morning, you shall be released." He muttered as he began to walk from the alleyway, taking one final glance to the body that was lying in the alley that would no doubt be cleaned up by a member of Hellsing by morning, but for now, she was to come with him, regardless of how she felt.

 _ ****Will not go on unless asked.****_


End file.
